


Nine Pairings Involving Heero Yuy

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internet Trolling, M/M, Nerdiness, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sunburn, We Are All A Little Thirsty For Mr. Treize, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my bingo for the fffc mini summer bingo challenge on Dreamwidth. Each chapter is a different story with a different pairing.





	1. Heero/Duo - Interior Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fleamarket

“Dude, you think this would go good on our mantelpiece?” said Duo, holding up an old model of Deathscythe Hell. 

“You want to decorate our fireplace with a broken plastic toy?” said Heero. 

“Dude, it’s not broken. It just needs a new hand and a fresh coat of paint. Besides, it’ll go great with the rest of my mobile suit collection.”

“Do you plan on putting the rest of them on our mantelpiece, too?” 

Duo leaned in real close, his lips level with Heero’s and asked, “you got a problem with my collection, hubby?” 

“Yes,” said Heero, picking a dusty old Wing Zero model out of the mix. “You’re missing this.” 

“There’s barely any pieces left!” 

“Don’t worry,” said Heero, leaning in to kiss Duo. “I believe in you.”

They shared a kiss right in the middle of the Sunday flea market, but not even the church goers could deny how cute it was. 

“Heero, you are such an ass,” said Duo, but he took that dirty, beat up old Wing Zero model anyway. “Fine, I’ll get this one, too. Happy?”

“Very,” said Heero, in his usual blunt way.


	2. Heero/Trowa - Mandragora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: karaoke bar

Of all the things Heero Yuy could be doing with his life, standing on stage and belting out cheesy, old school karaoke music was low on the list if you asked Trowa Barton. He supposed it would be even more weird if it were Wufei, but Wufei bothered to join them on a night out, and that was weird enough. 

“Is he trying to show off?” said Wufei.

“He’s very courageous,” said Trowa. “Every time he sings. That courage finds its way into other aspects as well.”

“Like what?” Wufei asked, unsure if he even wanted to know. 

“Promise not to get embarrassed if I answer that truthfully?”

“I knew it,” Wufei sighed. “Sex, sex, sex. It’s all you people ever talk about anymore.” 

“You could ask Sally out, if being a single man in a gay karaoke bar bothers you.” 

“Maybe I will!” Wufei pulled out his cell phone and left the room, just in time for Heero’s song to be over. 

Trowa offered his sweaty lover a kiss on the cheek. 

“Where’s Wufei?” said Heero.

“Oh,” said Trowa, easing the other man into his lap. “He ducked out before I could explain what a rim job is.” 

“Figures,” said Heero. “You scared him away on purpose so you could have me all to yourself.” 

Trowa smirked against heat radiating from Heero‘s bangs. “And what if I did?” 

Heero Yuy wasn’t the only courageous one that evening.


	3. Heero/Quatre - Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wildwater rafting

“Please don’t be reckless,” said Quatre. Heero’s leg was broken in a rafting accident. He insisted that he could walk on it, as he’d done so during the war. The fracture in his thigh healed properly somehow, so doctors didn’t find it necessary to rebreak the bone; however, Heero’s disregard for his physical well-being stunted his growth at best. Quatre ran a gentle hand over his cheek and said, “The war is over, Heero. You’re allowed to rest.”

“No thanks,” Heero said, ready for those rapids. This time in a kayak, by himself.


	4. Heero/Wufei - That Cool Aloe Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - sunburn

“This never would have happened in the colonies,” Wufei said, his bare back hot and screaming red.

“That’s because there are no beaches,” Heero said. He squeezed a good dollop of aloe into his right hand and applied it to Wufei’s back. “You should have used more sunscreen, Wufei.” 

“I used plenty of sunscreen, Heero. I applied it every ninety minutes, like the bottle said.” 

“But you wouldn’t let me put any on your back,” said Heero. When the aloe reached Wufei’s back he tensed. It was cool and wonderful, and Heero’s touch was gentle and nurturing. Wufei hated it. It made him feel like a child.

“There were too many people there,” Wufei said, annoyed. Heero knew Wufei wasn’t ready to make such a public display of their relationship. “I was in no mood for prying eyes and idiotic questions. The sand was bad enough.”

“You could have asked someone else to put it on,” said Heero. “This is your own fault.”

“You can shut up now.” Wufei seemed mad, but they were alone, so despite himself he allowed his body to melt beneath Heero’s touch, at least a little.


	5. Heero/Relena - Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - airport

She was so tired. No one ever said that diplomacy between nations was easy. It would be harder not to do her job, though. Negotiation was her talent, her calling, but she had a long way to go before she was fit to run a country again. The Sanc Kingdom would rise once she was fit to serve. For now, she carried on the work of the father that she knew. 

At least she wasn’t alone.

“Welcome home, Relena,” said Heero, as she left the ship. 

“Heero,” was all she could say before burying herself in his arms.


	6. Hijinks on Teh Intarnets - Heero/Zechs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - last days of summer

heeroyuy01 - i should have killed you when i had the chance  
heeroyuy01 - seriously  
heeroyuy01 - if you were anymore annoying you’d be duo  
homozechsual - i’ll ask again. who hacked into my account and gave me this silly name?  
homozechsual - this isn’t like you, hero  
homozechsual - i had you pegged for someone more mature. guess i was mistaken  
heeroyuy01 - never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

heeroyuy01 signed off

“Quit rambling. Duo’s probably fucking with you again,” said Heero, smirking. “Oh yeah? Prove it. I’ll be here. Naked.” And he hung up.


	7. Heero/Hilde - There's Always Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - outdoor music festival

It was loud. It was crowded. It stank of hops, body odor, cigarettes, and pot that was barely distinguishable from said body odor. There were people far as the eye could see, running around with glow sticks, shooting off fireworks, and rubbing against each other like this was some sort of porno. Heero didn’t know what to expect when Hilde suggested that they go do something fun, but he knew this much. This definitely was not his scene. 

“Geez. Was it really necessary for the colonies to include mosquitoes in their design?” she said. “I’m getting eaten alive.” 

“Might I suggest video games for our next fun activity?” Heero asked. He wasn’t fond of those either, but it was a huge improvement.

He knew his idea worked when her bright blue eyes lit up. She was radiant, even in the dark. They joined hands and left.


	8. Heero/Noin - Photographic Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - phototrip

“What’s the point of this?” said Heero, as Noin pulled him into the side of her bosom. 

“I have many cherished memories,” said Noin, angling her phone to capture to the two of them. “I remember all places, moments, and feelings I have.”

“I know that.” Heero continued along the trail. “It’s the selfies I don’t get.” 

“They make me feel... young,” she said, following his stride. “We’re in peaceful times now. And we’re happy.” 

“You miss Zechs,” Heero said. “It’s OK to say it.”

“I know.” Noin sighed sadly, and when Heero’s rare touch reached the base of her shoulder, it was all she could do not to cry. “Thank you, Heero. I know he wasn’t one of your favorites, but...” 

“You don’t have to say anything. Believe me, I know all about troublesome emotions that keep surfacing. You don’t have to hide.” 

When her tears fell, Heero gave her his shoulder. They went through this every time they visited the places Zechs had vowed to show her. She would continue to photograph their adventures, a reminder that Heero was the one here now, not Zechs.


	9. Heero/Treize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - barbeque

Heero was young. Young enough to be in high school. He could cross some things off his bucket list, like being a soldier and saving the earth from certain doom at the hands of radicals.

And as of last night, he could also cross “first erotic dream” off his list as well. He often dreamed of mobile suits, explosions, young girls dying in explosions, Relena dying in explosions, Duo sneaking into his Gundam’s hanger and stealing back Deathscythe’s parts, and sometimes puppies if he was lucky.

Treize nude at a barbeque grilling hotdogs was a new one, though.


End file.
